


Costumes

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, blatant tv show reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Phichit is planning a Halloween party and everyone's costume. Poor Victor hasn't got a clue why the ugly blue tie is back from the dead.





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to spoil what the costumes are from but for anyone who needs to know, check the end notes.

“Yuuri, why are you wearing _that_?”

Victor looked up from his book only to be faced with Yuuri in his old suit and the aweful tie he tried to throw away several times before. _Maybe the thing was cursed?_

“Phichit wants us to all dress up for Halloween and he wanted to see if the suit would work for my costume. Can I borrow your coat?”

“Sure but what does _that_ suit have to do with a costume?”

“Oh well its from a TV show we used to watch in Detroit. Actually, he has your costume planned too.”

Victor watched Yuuri walk across the room to the closet where his coats were. Of all them Yuuri picked out the long tan coat Victor wore when he first started coaching Yuuri. He couldn’t suppress the smile that rose when he remembered some of the “fun” they had with that coat. Particularly the day Yuuri wore _nothing_ _but_ _the coat_.

“Victor! Victor are you okay?”

Oops. Got lost for a bit there… “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, what were you saying?”

“I was asking if you could take a picture of me to send to Phichit.”

“Sure.” He wasn’t sure what this was all about but he would play along if it meant he could take off the suit after.

***

It was a few days later when Victor received a large box. The return address was Phichit’s so it wasn’t anything dangerous but, Victor had no idea why Phichit would be sending him anything.

Opening the box up, Victor found boots he would never wear, boot cut jeans and—plaid? He hadn’t worn plaid since he was a teen! Not even looking at what else was in the box, Victor went straight for the note placed on top.

_Because Destiel._

_Phichit_

It was time to ask someone else.

***

“Darling! Did you hear? We’re going to be brothers!”

“…. Okay?”

“This is so exciting! Phichit makes the perfect Kevin! And Mila couldn’t be a better choice for Charlie but the best thing about this is Phichit somehow convinced Yuri and Otabek to be Mary and John!”

“But Chris, what is all of this? Who are they all?”

“… Umm… ask Yuuri.”

_Click._

***

So asking Chris was no help and Yurio just laughed at him and called him an old man. He could listen to Chris and ask Yuuri but, Yuuri just looked so happy and every time he saw the box he blushed so cutely! How was he supposed to admit he didn’t know? When all else fails, ask Georgi. 

***

“Georgi, do you know about Halloween? The costumes?”

“Yes! I’m going to be Crowley and I already have my suit! I’m looking forward to the party!”

This would be awkward now if he asked…

***

This was it. Victor had no choice. He would ask Yuuri.

“Yuuri? Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure, is something wrong?”

“No! Well, maybe? I just—Yuuri, the Halloween costumes, where—what are they all from?”

For a minute Victor was afraid he said something wrong. Yuuri turned away and reached for something on the coffee table.

“I hope you have nothing planned today, this is going to be a while.”

Lifting the remote, Yuuri turned on the TV and opened up Netflix.

***

Hours later (or days, Victor wasn’t really sure anymore) Victor had made it through 10 seasons (Yuuri skipped around the seasons so they could get through it all) and finally understood what was going.

Phichit was right. _Because Destiel_. This party was going to end with Yuuri in his lap one way or the other. Maybe he could convince Yuuri to wear wings.

***

“I can’t believe you forgot about me!” 

“Ha! Yuuri forgot to pick up the chicken nugget from the airport!”

Yuuri and Victor managed to squeeze around a laughing Yurio and get to Minami. “I’m so sorry Minami! I thought someone else was going to pick you up!”

Victor glanced over to Yurio, rolling on the ground now (who let him drink that much just because he’s an adult?) before turning back to Minami only to realize he must have missed something since Yuuri was walking away. That would make this easier.

“Minami, who are you supposed to be?”

Smiling brightly at Victor, Minami answered, “I’m Adam!”

**Author's Note:**

> OF COURSE YUURI AND PHICHIT WATCHED SUPERNATURAL. Also, Minami will always be chicken nugget in my mind.


End file.
